


I Find Holy Redemption When I Put This Car in Drive

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Eat a Salad Claire, F/F, French Fry Drama, Multi, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Scenes from a Girls' Road Trip Out
Relationships: Dorothy Baum/Claire Novak/Piper
Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/633935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I Find Holy Redemption When I Put This Car in Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Rare Ship Bingo  
> Square: Piper
> 
> Written for SPN Song Challenge Bingo  
> Square: My Church – Maren Morris
> 
> Written for Wayward Sisters Bingo  
> Square: Road Trip AU
> 
> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Dorothy

“Sharing is caring, Claire,” Dorothy said, leaning forward to reach between the seats. “Now give me your fries.”

“Guess I don’t care about you, then,” Claire said, sticking her tongue out at Dorothy and shoving a handful of fries into her mouth. “Told you you should’ve gotten your own, but did you listen? No. You had to be lame and just get chicken strips.”

“But I’m still hungry!” Dorothy pouted. “Do you want me to starve?”

“You wouldn’t starve if you’d listened to me and gotten yourself some fries!” Claire stuffed even more fries in her mouth, making her hard to understand. “Not my fault I got a decent amount of food, and I’m not starving myself because you wouldn’t listen.”

“Do not make me pull this car over,” Piper interrupted before Dorothy could retort. “Dorothy, you should have listened to me and Claire when we told you you’d want more food, this isn’t Oz, you don’t know fast food. Claire, there’s no reason to be so rude about not sharing, you can just say no like someone who actually loves the person she claims is her girlfriend. And both of you can shut up and bite me because I don’t get to eat until we stop again and I am hungry!”

Claire grabbed another couple fries and wordlessly handed the rest of the container to Dorothy. “Sorry, Piper.”

Dorothy took the container and munched on the fries that were left in there. “Yeah. Sorry, Piper. Can I get more food when we stop, too?”

“Of course you can,” Piper promised. “It’ll be Claire’s turn to drive, so you and I can eat.”

Claire and Dorothy stared at Piper, mouths hanging open. Piper twirled. “What do you think? Should I get it?”

“Um… what are you going to wear with it?” Dorothy asked once she could find her voice. “Shouldn’t you try it on with some pants so you can see…”

“It’s a dress!” Piper interrupted. “It’s supposed to be this short! You guys don’t like it?”

“It’s…” Claire shook her head. “Do you want to cause traffic accidents? Because you’re gong to cause traffic accidents by distracting people in cars.”

Piper glanced over at the mirror. Sure, it was kind of short, but not that short, was it? It’s not like her ass was hanging out, even when she bent over. She’d tested that already. “That sounds like a them problem to me. I like it. I’m getting it.”

“At least wear some shorts under it…?” Dorothy said. “One stiff breeze and you’re flashing the world. And how are you supposed to fight in that?”

“I leave the fighting to the two of you, remember? I’m the damsel who needs rescuing, you two are the knights in shining armor who come save me.” Piper winked at them. “If I end up needing to fight, the last thing I’m worried about is if I’m flashing my underpants at someone.”

Dorothy threw an arm around Claire, sliding close to her on the bench. “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s wrong?”

“Not sure,” Claire grumbled. “I mean, I’m about due for my period to start, but that doesn’t usually put me off food like this. The burger just smells like asking for diarrhea, and the fries are even worse.”

“Maybe… you should try a salad?” It was all Dorothy could think of that wouldn’t have much smell.

“You sound like Sam.” Claire picked up her burger and tried to force herself to eat a bite. It didn’t work, and she dropped it in defeat a couple seconds later. “Maybe I should get a pie or something? Chicken nuggets?”

“Or a salad?” Piper said. “Nothing wrong with salads, and eating one once in a while won’t turn you into Sam. What’s your problem with Sam anyway? I liked him when I met him.”

Claire rolled her eyes. “You met him when you were wanting to get laid, and I’ll take your word for it that he was good for that. Little different for me. I met him at his absolute worst and even though we’ve gotten past that everything’s still awkward every time I talk to him. It’s not Sam’s fault, we just don’t vibe well or something.”

“Still. Try a salad. Now’s as good a time as any since we’re stopped, you wouldn’t be trying to eat it in the car.”

Claire sighed. “Okay, okay. Let me up, Dorothy, and if this doesn’t work you guys have to promise to eat it for me. I hate wasting food.”

“Does that mean I can have your fries?” Dorothy asked. The three of them burst into giggles as Claire shoved the fries toward Dorothy.

Dorothy stepped out of the shower and watched as Claire and Piper danced to Bon Jovi. Claire was a terrible dancer, but her enthusiasm made her fun to watch anyway, and Piper was great. Dorothy couldn’t help the smile as she watched the two of them rock out.

Claire was the one who spotted her. “Dorothy! Come dance with us!”

“I just got out of the shower!” Dorothy protested. “I can’t dance! What if my towel falls off?”

“Oh how awful, you’d be naked in front of your girlfriends, who have never seen anything like a naked woman before,” Piper deadpanned. “You weren’t planning on getting dressed before bed, were you?”

“I was gonna throw on a T-shirt…” Dorothy said. Of course, she saw Piper’s point. It wasn’t like they were expecting anyone else to come in, and Claire and Piper saw her naked all the time. And, hey, she could get the T-shirt on after dancing with them. Time to boogie.

Piling into the bed afterward felt great. They kept getting weird looks at hotels when they got a room with one king-sized bed, but they were all perfectly happy piling in. It’s how they slept at home, after all. Piper usually ended up in the middle, because of Dorothy and Claire both having their protective instincts, but they had no problem moving around for cuddles and happiness.

“Slushies aren’t just for kids. Fuck society.” Piper took a giant gulp of her slushie, which she regretted almost immediately, although she didn’t let the sudden brain freeze show.

“No one said they were,” Dorothy said. “What we said was that if you spill that thing in the car, you’re going to make a huge mess and stain the upholstery and we don’t want to take that risk.”

“I’m not driving, so unless you’re going to do something horrible, I’m not likely to spill. I’ve taped it shut, so minor bumps aren’t going to cause problems.” Piper took another sip. “And third: it is my car. If I want to take that risk, I’m the one who’s going to have to live with the results.”

“We all pile in for road trips,” Claire argued. “It doesn’t just affect you.”

“No reason we can’t take yours, we just don’t because you don’t want to worry about the weapons stash you keep in there meaning we don’t have room for bags and shopping,” Piper argued right back. “What are you going to do? Leave me here and take off in my car?”

“Maybe,” Dorothy said. “It’s only two hours to home, you should be able to get a bus or something…” She trailed off, exchanging an uneasy glance with Claire.

Piper smirked and took another long sip of her slushie. “Leaving you two to unload everything, deal with the dogs going bananas, and figure out what Castiel screwed up while housesitting for us. Knowing Cas, he probably snuck in a cat or something. You’re not gonna do that.”

“No, we’re not,” Claire admitted. “But you’re in the back seat, and get no say over the music. No Johnny Cash, no Merle Haggard, and absolutely _no_ Hank Williams.”

“Does that mean if I don’t bring the slushie, we’ll listen to Hank…?” Piper asked, eyes lighting up as she drank more slushie. Claire never let them listen to old country music on road trips – Johnny Cash and Willie Nelson being somewhat tolerated exceptions.

“You did kinda imply that, Claire,” Dorothy pointed out, distracting her while Piper very sneakily finished off the last of her slushie. The brain freeze was going to be so worth it. By the time Claire was done rolling her eyes, Piper had disposed of the evidence and found “Your Cheating Heart” on her phone to start the last leg of the trip.


End file.
